Mario Kart: Speed Legends
You may only edit this page with my (Morebosses) permission. Gamemodes Mario Kart: Speed Legends is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Wii U. It is also known as Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Mario Kart U.''It is being produced by Nintendo and Fantendo in associasion with MB inc. It features a lot of new characters and karts as well as well as 4 new cups (2 in retro 2 in nitro) full of both old and new courses. Another feature present in Mario Kart: Speed Legends is the mission mode, where a player fights bosses and completes challenges. As mentioned before, Mario Kart: Speed Legends' biggest focus is new types of gamemodes. Here are all the different gamemodes: One player gamemodes '''Grand Prix-' In this gamemode you face eleven CPU controlled characters in sets of cups. Like in previous Mario Kart installments, you face them in each different cup (sets of 4 races.). CPUs are set to normal mode. There are 5 different classes of Grand Prix: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror mode, and Insane mode. In insane mode, CPUs are set to extreme difficulty and it's 150cc. Versus-''' In this mode, you can customize the rules- what items there are, how many races you play, the difficulty of CPUs, and the course selection. It is pretty much the same as Versus modes in previous installments of Mario Kart. '''Time Trials- '''In this mode, you race against ghosts created by staff members of Fantendo, trying to get the best time possible. There is no items except for three mushrooms which you spawn with. '''Ghost race- In this mode, you face ghosts sent by real life players from around the world. Battle mode-''' In this mode, you can play 1 player battles. To see types of battles, see battle mode. '''Mission mode- '''This mode is also present in Mario Kart DS. In mission mode, there are 7 different challenge groups, each with 8 challenges each. Challenges vary from boss battles, to races against non-playable characters with non-playable karts, to surviving for a certain period of time while an enemy chases you, to collecting red coins, and lots more. See the mission section for detailed mission ideas. Double Dash! This mode is unlocked once the player gets first on each of the 150cc grand prix cups. In this mode, characters are in teams of 2 (to see the teams, see the double dash section under characters.) There are some characters only playable in double dash mode. In double dash, there are 2 players working as a team to win: - The first player has a wii remote and is in charge of steering the kart and driving it. - The second player has the wii u gamepad and is in charge of using the items. With the gamepad there is a lot of unique features you can use with items, like control how far you shoot it, what direction it's shot, how long it lasts, etc. etc. The second player can also interact with the racing environment to place blocks to block opponents, question boxes for the first player to collect, and much more. Multiplayer modes Desription coming soon. Battle Modes There are many different types of battle modes. '''1. Balloon battle. '''Same as previous installments of mario kart. '''2. Coin Runner. Same thing. 3. Bob-omb Blastoff. In this mode all item boxes give you triple bob-ombs. The team that has been exploded the least times at the end of the 5 minute match wins. 4. Boo Tag. In this mode there are 6 Boos which will chase people around and try to posses them, like the Mario Party DS minigame. Once possesed by a boo, a timer will start running on you, counting how long that boo has been possesing you. The only way to get rid of the boo is to run in to somebody else ( hit them) and the boo will start possesing them instead of you, simmilar to the Storm Cloud item. At the end, the total amount of time that members of your team have been possesed by a boo will be tallied up and the team with the least amount of time wins. 5. Item Frenzy. In this mode, players have health bars, with 10 points. Each time you get hit by an item or hit an item etc, you loose one point. If you loose all 10 points you're out of the match. When there are 3 players left on one team, it goes into Frenzy mode, in which items are a lot more aggressive. Once all players from the opposite team are eliminated, your team wins. If no team wins by 5 minutes, it'll go into Sudden Death mode, and each player will only have 1 health. Characters Basic Characters Mario Kart: Speed Legends features 39 characters. Each race has 12 contestants in it. There are 12 starting characters: There are also 27 unlockable characters: Character Appearance Selection Another option that Mario Kart: Speed Legends adds is different character appearances. Each of them have to be unlocked, just like unlockable characters. Once you select a character, it brings you to a screen where you can choose it's appearance. The screen is simmilar to the character select screen only with appearances of the character you can choose from. Some characters, like Yoshi and Toad, have outfits where their color scheme is different, while for others, like Wario, you can select different clothes and apparel (choosing Wario's outfit from WarioWare, etc.). Double Dash Only Characters Some characters are only available in double dash. A few of them appear as pairs to other characters, while some pairs have no characters playable in normal mode. Here are the double dash pairs: *Mario and Luigi (normal) *Peach and Daisy (normal) *Yoshi and Birdo (normal) *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad (new) *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa (normal) *Toad and Toadette (normal) *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (normal) *Shy Guy and Dry Bones (normal) *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (normal) *Bowser and Bowser Jr. (normal) *Wario and Waluigi (normal) *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy (partial) *Lakitu and Lakilulu (partial) *Baby DK and Baby Yoshi (new) *Professor E. Gadd. and Doctor Crygor (partial) *R.O.B. and Gearmor (normal) *Kamek and Kammy Koopa (partial) *Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. (partial) *Dixie Kong and Funky Kong (normal) *Kappa Kritter and King K Rool (partial) *Captain Syrup and Big Bob-omb (partial) *Rosalina and Lubba (normal) *King Boo and Tiki Tong (normal) *Wart and Mouser (partial) *Coach and Pianti (normal) *Wiggler and Honey Queen (partial) *Boom Boom and Pow Pow (new) *Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi (new) *Baby Rosalina and Young Master Luma (new) Normal means the group composes of characters playable in normal mode. Partial means that one of the characters is playable in normal while the other is only playable in double dash. New means that the entire group is only playable in double dash. Courses Mario Kart: Speed Legends features amazing new courses as well as returning favorites. It also has 12 cups instead of the regular 8 (2 new nitro cups, the Coin Cup and the Pipe Cup, as well as 2 new retro cups, the Pow Cup and the Moon Cup). '''IMPORTANT: '''Many of the courses you see here are not finalized. Please go here to contribute to a discussion and pick out the courses you like out of the contestants, as well as suggest your own ideas. Thank you! Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Pipe Cup Moon Cup Star Cup Special Cup Category:Mario (series) Category:MB inc. games Category:Mario Kart U Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Mario Kart (series)